inazumaelevenfatefandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanics
Summary This page shows all the statistical features that Inazuma Eleven Fate has to offer. *'Stats'(How the player's stats work) *'Power'(How special move powers work) *'Rank'(How a player's rank is calculated) *'Summons'(How Fighting Spirits(Keshins) and Souls work) *'Miximaxes'(How Miximax stats and moves work) Stats There are 11 different stats every player has, the list is as shown: Fitness Points(Known as FP) *This stat varies for any player, the FP stat determines how long you can last in a match, once your FP bar reaches 0, the player's speed will decrease to 25% and special move strength will be halved. Special moves also decrease the user and opponent's FP by 25% of it's TP consumption(If a player keeps playing when their FP is at 0, they will be likely to suffer injuries) Technical Points(Known as TP) *This stat varies for any player, the TP stat determines the amount of special moves you can use, the higher it is the more you can use special moves(Strong moves generally have higher TP consumption than weaker moves) Kick *This stat is generally associated with Forwards, it increases the power of shots and shooting Special Moves. Offence *This stat is generally associated with Midfielders, it increases the power of ball possession and dribbling Special Moves. Defence *This stat is generally associated with Defenders, it increases the power of ball stealing and blocking Special Moves. Catch *This stat is generally associated with Goalkeepers, it increases the power of saves and goalkeeping Special Moves. Technique *This stat is linked with the difficulty of a move, if the Technique Stat is lower than the Special Move difficulty it can fail, the chance of failing is determined by the difference in difficulty. Example: A player with 70 Technique uses a move with 100 Difficulty(30 point difference) will have a 60% chance of failing that move. The point difference is doubled to make the percentage of failing. Technique also adds 25% of it's stat power when using Special Moves, for example a player with 100 Technique using a Special Move would add 25 power. Speed *This stat determines the pace of your running speed, the higher your Speed Stat is the faster the player runs. Stamina *This stat determines the rate of FP depletion, the higher your Stamina Stat is, the slower the FP Gauge decreases. Form *This stat plays multiple roles as listed below: *Critical Hit Percentage - The higher the form is, the more chance you will get a critical hit. Example: A player has 130 Form will have a 13% chance of a critical hit(Divided by 10) *Fighting Spirit and Soul Power - Form adds to the strength of a Fighting Spirit and Soul, calculated details in the Summons Section below. Freedom *This stat can be trained into any of the Stats excluding FP and TP. Players with high freedom can become good even if their base stats are not very good. It is recommended to train a player's Stats to their corresponding position but some players have movesets etc. that don't suit their original position and they can become a better player in a different position. Power Special Moves *To calculate a power of someone using a Special Move, these are the calculations: *Stat + 25% Of Technique + Move Power = User's base move power *STAB(Also known as "Same Type Attack Bonus" which is a Player and their Special Move's element matches) User's base move power × 1.25 = STAB Special Move Example: Lvl 99 untrained Goldus Janque using God Hand V *199(Catch) + 38(25% of Technique Rounded Down) + 225(God Hand V Base Power) × 1.25(STAB) = 577 Power Rank Each player has a rank on how strong they are, 0 being the weakest and 10 being the strongest, to calculate a player's rank it is shown below: *Depending on how good the user's requirements are, the user gets 0-30 points, some examples below: Stats *'0 Points' - Unusable total stats and max stat, all very poor. *'5 Points' - Bad total stats and max stat, better than above but still poor. *'10 Points' - Average total stats and max stat, nothing strong. *'15 Points' - Good total stats and max stat, pretty decent. *'20 Points' - Great total stats and max stat, competitively good. *'25 Points' - Excellent total stats and max stat, the best of the best. *'30 Points' - Broken total stats and max stat, too strong and unfair. Moveset *'0 Points' - Unusable and Weak Moveset. *'5 Points' - Better Moveset than above but still bad. *'10 Points' - Average Moveset, nothing strong. *'15 Points' - Good Moveset, pretty decent. *'20 Points' - Great Moveset, competitively good. *'25 Points' - Excellent Moveset, rarely ever beaten. *'30 Points' - Broken Moveset, too strong and unfair. Special Skill *'0 Points' - No Special Skill. *'5 Points' - Weak Special Skill.(Gluttony) *'10 Points' - Moderate Special Skill.(Stunbreaker) *'15 Points' - Good Special Skill.(Stand Firm) *'20 Points' - Great Special Skill.(Got Your Back) *'25 Points' - Excellent Special Skill.(Golden Goalscorer) *'30 Points' - Broken Special Skill.(Unfair Power) Summoning *'0 Points' - No Fighting Spirit or Soul. *'5 Points' - Weak Fighting Spirit/Soul.(Thunderbird) *'10 Points' - Moderate Fighting Spirit/Soul.(Lancelot) *'15 Points' - Good Fighting Spirit/Soul.(Musashi) *'20 Points' - Great Fighting Spirit/Soul.(Apollo) *'25 Points' - Excellent Fighting Spirit/Soul.(Black Butcher) *'30 Points' - Broken Fighting Spirit/Soul.(Griffin) Lets use Goldus Janque's ranking as an example: *'Stats' - 25 Points(1065 Total, 487.75 Max Stat) *'Moveset' - 20 Points(Earth Boost & Zombie Zone) *'Special Skill' - 30 Points(Unfair Power *'Summoning' - 25 Points(Majin) 25 + 20 + 30 + 25 = 100(Total) *Goldus Janque's Rank is 10/10(100 divided by 10 = 10/10) (to be finished)